Attack of the MarySue
by The Mighty Sword
Summary: What happens when MarySues infest Hogwarts? Here is the tale of the Hogwarts students rising above the terrible Marysues! Draco and Hermione team up, Fred and George are the runners for food. Read and Review! Ch. 3 UP!
1. Twins

Attack of the Mary-Sue: Twins

A/N: This is an idea I got from a birthday card that I made for a friend of mine. Hahhaha. Oh my God, I just about died when I had to draw the Mary-Sue. Anyways, nothing in this fic should offend you, unless... of course... if you like Mary-Sues. So, if you want a good laugh, Read and Review!

I

It was dark. The time of night when every sound was magnified about ten times. Hogwarts was **supposed **to be in session. However, not one student ever even thought about leaving their common rooms in the middle of the night.

There hadn't been any classes for a while. Even Fred and George Weasley missed McGonagall's classes and strict rules.

Sleep was rarely found. **Their **voices echoed through the stone hallway. Even the ghosts stayed inside secured rooms. Hell, Peeves wouldn't even _look _that them. It was truly a nightmare.

And that was why Fred and George Weasley were trembling ever so slightly as they crept through the secret passages of their beloved school. The twins were stepping in time, their hands occasionally brushing against each other.

They were on a _**very **_important mission. They came to the end of the dark tunnel and Fred squeezed George's shoulder. He whispered into his twin brother's ear.

"_Now or nothing, old friend."_

George put his hand on the cold stone wall.

"_We can do this."_

Fred nodded, cracking a smile. The two twins pushed the hidden portrait open and stepped into the Kitchen.

The two looked to the left. Then to the right. Then to the left again.

All clear.

The two teenage boys quickly moved silently. Creme puffs, peanut butter jars, bread, wine, orange juice, everything. Crackers, pudding, apples, cherries, cakes, and cookies. Everything that the twins could get their troublesome hands on.

Fred was helping George shove the third gallon of milk into his backpack when they heard a sound. It was terrifying. If their bladders had been full, they would have wet themselves.

"_Fred..." _

The twins froze.

"_George..."_

They turned slowly to see _**it. **_

Two beautiful girls. Perfect. Their eyes were bright purple, their hair cotton candy pink. They were wearing identical outfits, white summer dresses that came down to their mid thigh. Their faces... perfect. Their legs, long and slim. Their breasts at least a C cup. Not too big, not too small.

Perfect.

The twins backed up, abandoning the food.

"Um... um..."

The two perfect twins blushed at the same time, their hair glistening in the candle light.

"_Oh, George!" _The one girl sighed his name. _"Oh Fred!" _There went the other. _"We love you!" _They leaped into the air, hovering. Their dresses flapped in a way that was revealing and made you want more. _"Take us! Make us yours!"_

George and Fred clung to each other and screamed as they charged, flying at them, arms open, bodies wanting. The Weasley boys hugged each other.

"Fred, we've been through a lot, and I want to tell you that I love you, mate!"

Fred tightened his grip on his dear brother.

"Same here!"

They waited for the pain. They waited for the disgustingly wet kisses. The terribly cliche romantic moments. They waited for their souls to be taken.

It never happened.

II

Fred was the first to open his eyes. He saw the most beautiful sight in the world.

The twins that were in mid air were wide eyed. The one had a sword sticking out of her stomach. The other was glowing green. The suspension only lasted for a second. Their bodies hit the floor.

Fred saw Hermione Granger fall with one, withdrawing her sword when they both landed on the stone. George saw Draco Malfoy smirking as the limp form of the girl smacked on the floor. He had used the Avada Kedavra curse. The bodies of the perfect twins burst into white sparkles.

The Weasley twins heard Hermione panting, her mouth open. Their eyes traveled up and down her body. She was wearing a ripped brown skirt and bikini top. On her stomach were blood red stripes that began at her hips and shot upward to her ribs. The same stripes were on her face. Three on each cheek.

Draco was wearing ripped up black slacks. The twins got the creepy chill of a feeling that there was blood on them. He had no shirt on, and had the same war paint on his stomach and face that Hermione wore.

"Wow. Thank, mate, that was a close one!"

George hugged Hermione, lifting her up and making her giggle. George tossed her to Fred, who caught her and spun her around. The prefect was beaming and hit the boys.

"Fred, put me down this instant!"

She was fighting her laughs as she scolded them and Fred let her slide out of his arms. He did raise his eyebrows when he saw what she was wearing under the ripped up brown skirt, however.

"Wow, Hermione, boy shorts, huh?"

The prefect glared at the twins, who were high-fiving each other and laughing like hyenas. Draco crossed his arms as he cleared his throat, stopping the laughter and mirth for the moment.

"Ahem, maybe you two should _**move **_so we have food."

The twins glared at the Slytherin snob.

"Aw, shove it, Malfoy."

Draco scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What a nice way to say thank you for saving your skin." He sneered. "I shouldn't be surprised. The Weasley family has never had much manners."

Hermione had to move quickly as she threw up her arms, blocking Fred and George from pummeling the boy into the tile. Draco smirked behind her body as her chest heaved.

"Hey! Chill out!" She caught her breath. "We need to stick together if we want to live through this!"

Everyone was still for a long moment. Fred and George finally picked up their bags, shoving some random food until the seams of the bags were about to burst. Still shooting glares at Draco, they slipped into the portrait. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, not saying a word as they both stepped into the secret passage. They plunged into darkness as they closed the door behind them.

III

"Oy! Food call!"

Fred and George unloaded one fourth of their stash in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron quickly rationed it and turned to the twins.

"Hurry and bring this to the rest of the Houses."

Fred and George both gave short salutes as they replied in unison.

"Hufflepuff is next. Then Slytherin, and last is Ravenclaw!"

The Weasley twins disappeared into another passageway. Hermione sat down, drawing a cloak around her shoulders. Ron and Harry quickly came up to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"I got another one today..." She shivered. "I-I never t-thought that I would use f-fencing like this..."

Draco came up behind her.

"It's not like you actually killed something." His wand was at his side. The Avada Kedavra curse was still fresh on it. "They don't bleed." He rubbed his arm absent-mindedly. "They don't have souls. When they die, they just disappear."

Hermione brought her knees to her chest.

"What names did you come up for them?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glaces and the Boy Who Lived pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well... the name is kind of stupid... but it was all we could come up with."

Draco sneered.

"Well, come on, Potter! Spit it out!"

Harry glared at his rival.

"We call them Mary-Sues."

IV

It seemed like the Mary-Sues had invaded Hogwarts years ago. They just dragged time out. If Hermione hadn't been a fencing expert, then Draco wouldn't have agreed to fight them. He demanded a partner.

So the Pureblood and Mudblood were a team.

All the Gryffindor students were huddled around the fire as night flooded the windows. When everything was quiet, you could hear _them. _You could hear the Mary-Sues calling for their victim. Harry's name would be moaned, and just a little bit farther away you would hear Draco's name called in that yearning mewl.

Hermione's hazel eyes were drifting shut as she leaned up against the wall, her robe wrapped around her. Every once and a while she would hear the name of Ron, Fred, George, and even Blaise.

Her eyes closed and she let sleep take her.

Draco, on the other hand, was not resting easy.

He was sitting next to Granger and he stared into the Gryffindor fire. He never said it, but the cries of those **things **haunted him at night. He heard his named moaned, shouted, even screamed in orgasmic pleasure.

Normally this would please him... but not if it was coming from those Mary-Sue zombies!

He closed his emerald eyes. _Draco... Draco... I love you... I want you... Take me..._ He blocked out the infinite voices. He told himself, as his heartbeat slowed, that he would kill them all. Him and Granger, together they would rid Hogwarts of this infestation.

He felt the Mudblood's head rest on his shoulder. He didn't shake her off. He didn't have the strength. He just wanted to sleep and hunt early tomorrow morning. Those were Draco Malfoy's last conscious thoughts as he slipped away into his dreams.

V

Fred and George walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They opened the door with grave faces. Harry and Ron bounded up to them, and they lost the skip in their step at the news.

_Slytherin lost another girl. _

_Hufflepuff is still hungry. They can't find Cho Chang._

_Ravenclaw is missing three first year boys. _

Harry thought of telling Hermione and Draco, but stopped when he found them. The two were sleeping, out cold. Hermione had her robes around her and Draco was just sleeping. The Gryffindor girl was leaning on the Slytherin boy. That's how tired they were.

"Better tell them tomorrow."

Ron nodded, his throat dry.

"Yeah."

VI

A/N: Please... PLEASE review! I thought this fic is funny, and I do think it's funny. Please tell me if you think the same way or totally disagree. Sorry that I stopped it there, but whatever. Oh, and this fic is like a parody. It's not non-stop bashing, but it does poke fun at Mary-Sues. Later on I will touch on OC's, OCCness, Crossovers, and AU's. Flames accepted, don't be shy!

-The Mighty Sword


	2. New Arrival

Attack of the Mary-Sue : New Arrival

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please, keep on leaving them! Okay, just to give you guys a heads up, I do not practice any of the following techniques, but they are fun to make fun of. Please, Read and Review! (Oh, and this is before the Half Blood Prince, sorry, I need to include Snape!)

I

Hermione woke up with a slightly sore neck and with a bowl of porridge showed under her nose. She looked up into the green eyes of her partner, Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Breakfast is ready."

His voice was dripping in that stomach twisting sarcasm that he _loves _to use. Hermione grabbed the bowl and slowly spooned the lumpy mess into her mouth. Malfoy chewed on a stale biscuit as he flexed his other arm. Hermione finished the nasty porridge and stood.

"Where are we sweeping today?"

Draco shrugged, his blonde hair a bit messy from the early morning.

"Depends." He glanced at her out of the corners of his emerald eyes. "We could try and check up on the teachers." The boy shuddered. "To think... they could be trapped in their rooms... or worse..."

Hermione unsheathed her sword.

"Sounds like a plan." Her hands pushed a special place in the wall, a secret passageway to an exit. "Who do you want to start with?"

The Pureblood didn't have to think before he answered.

"Snape." Hermione shot him the weirdest look. Draco glared at her, his lower lip sticking out slightly. "He's a Godfather to me."

With a shrug, they were off. Into the Potions corridor.

II

Severus Snape stared at his barricaded door. Twelve caldrons, two tables, over thirty jars, and one locking spell. That should be enough to keep _**them **_out... right?

The Potions Master sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes had dark circles under them... and he had good reason to not be getting any sleep.

He was going to go crazy if he saw another long lost daughter, beautiful sister, or worse... Voldermort's sister who was bent on marrying him. Barf. It would make the toughest of Death Eaters scream for Mommy.

Snape walked over to a bubbling pot of soup. Split pea soup. His _least _favorite. But these were desperate times. And desperate times called for desperate food.

He was about to pour himself a bowl when he heard a loud bang at the door. His eyes widened and his face grew, if possible, even more ashen. He dropped the bowl and pulled out his wand. Another explosion, and this time he could hear voices on the other side.

"_Ow! Would you quit acting like a troll? This is going to take precision to open!"_

It was a woman's voice. A young woman's. It made his insides wither and die.

"_I need to get in now!"_

The Potions Master almost vomited at the sound of a young man's voice. _Oh no, now GUYS want me? _

Another crash and his door, cauldrons, jars, tables, and spell blew apart. Two people... or one of those things... screamed as they fell into the dust, kicking up another cloud. The professor pointed his wand at the shifting shadows.

"Who is it?" His voice cracked. He swallowed some saliva. "Show yourself!"

Someone sat up, brushing wild hair back from their faces. He realized that whoever it was sported a toned body, with nice abdominal muscles. And it was female.

He shot a hex, but it was deflected with ease.

"Professor?"

Another person stood up.

"Severus?"

Snape lowered his wand.

"Draco?"

The girl, who was barely wearing anything with red stripes streaking up her body, was Hermione Granger the know it all. Then there was the boy who stood by her. The two had wild eyes, Draco's lips pulled back in his classic smirk, the paint on his face cracking. Hermione was smiling joyfully at the sight of the once despised professor.

"Are you okay?"

Draco began to walk towards him while Hermione stood up, rubbing her knees and sheathing what looked like a sword.

"Fine... but why did you come for me?"

Hermione jogged up to them.

"This one over here was worried. We came for you first."

She tilted her head towards Malfoy, who coughed and looked away. That was when Snape returned to his old self.

"You _imbeciles!_" The two teens flinched. "Now they can get in!"

Right on cue, women... no... MarySues... appeared. Low cut tops and long legs with lips to die for.

"_Severus!"_

"_It's me, your long lost–"_

"_Don't you remember me, Dadd-"_

"_I love you! Marry m–"_

Snape gulped, thinking that surely he was doomed. Sure, he could kill a lot of them... but they came in hoards... never ending hoards. Against his will, he closed his eyes.

The wet kisses never came. Those hugs, those legs, those breasts... they never came.

A dark eye cracked open to see his saviors.

Hermione leaped into the air, slicing and dicing the made up daughters, aunts, sisters, and fiances. Draco covered her, his wand poised and shooting out green bursts of light. Snape knew the curse was forbidden, but hell, this was a situation where it could be overlooked.

Hermione spun, bringing her ankle into the neck of a younger MarySue. The two girls fell to the ground. Snape's pupil pulled the perfect fiance's head back, earning a scream. The scream that was high pitched. Perfect.

Severus saw her eyes glaze over, and he saw a familiar look that rippled across her face. It was the look of a soldier. For a short moment, he pitied her. A girl her age should **never **have that look in her eyes. Ever.

And... just like that... Hermione brought her sword to the throat of the fake woman and didn't hesitate as she just cut away.

Then the MarySue burst into sparkling dust.

The hoard was gone. Hermione brought her fists up to her eyes. Severus could see the dark trails of tears spiraling down her cheeks. Draco glanced at her, squeezing her shoulder.

"It's okay."

Hermione hiccuped.

"I killed them... I just killed them and I don't feel anything."

Snape couldn't speak as he watched this odd exchange.

"You don't feel anything because you killed nothing." His eyes stared at the blown open doorway. "Trust me, you'd be able to feel it if you had killed someone for real."

III

Snape was escorted by his two top students. Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"We're bringing you to the Gryffindor Common Room."

Snape said nothing as they entered the kitchen. Draco began to open the portrait when Hermione hit him.

"Ow! What the Hell, Hermione?"

Granger put her finger to her lips and pointed to the far corner of the kitchen.

"Look there... is it one of them?"

On the ground was a short haired girl. Either she was sleeping, dead, or knocked out. Draco tilted his head to the side.

"She doesn't look familiar."

Snape watched as Hermione approached the girl. Her sword was out and as she drew closer, she noticed many things. One, although this girl was tall, her legs were not perfect. Sure, they were long... but... the teenager laying face down on the floor could stand to loose a few pounds.

And then there was her hair. It was frizzy... and brown. Not purple, rainbow, pink, or any other absurd color like that.

"Draco, take a look at this."

The Pureblood rolled his eyes as he quickly walked over to his partner. His eyes widened once he got close enough.

"She's... normal!"

Hermione bit her lip.

"But we can't be too sure... what if this is just a trick?"

Draco nodded, frowning.

"Poke her. Wake her up."

The Genius rolled her eyes as she poked the girl in the arm. Nothing. Licking her lips, Hermione jabbed harder.

The body jerked. A gasp was heard.

But that wasn't the problem for Hermione.

It was the blood that made her scream.

IV

Draco and Hermione jumped back as the girl scrambled to her feet, her boxers and oversized tee shirt moving with her. She turned and had her arm in her hand, squeezing it as her grey-green eyes fell on the two teenagers.

"Who are you?"

All three of them spoke in unison. They stared at each other, making personal observations. Draco saw that this mystery girl was a tad bit overweight, but she wasn't terrible. Her hair was curly and dark brown.

Hermione thought that her complexion was a bit too shiny for her liking. The girl was panting, her eyes getting teary.

"Where the hell am I?"

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Hogwarts."

The answer did not please the girl. She backed up into the wall, causing some apples to topple down to the floor. Her eyes flickered from Granger, Malfoy, and then to Snape. She rubbed her eyes and then looked again.

"Oh Christ..." The girl kept on shaking, like she was about to run. "Why... I don't understand... this isn't... supposed... to happen... to me..."

"Excuse me, but what is your name?"

The girl bit her lip as she met Granger's hazel eyes for a few seconds.

"Amelia..."

V

Draco sprinted up to her, his wand at her throat.

"DRACO!" Hermione's face was pale. "What do you think you are doing?"

The Malfoy glowered at this Amelia girl, who was struggling not to cry.

"She's one of _**them**_!" He trembled, not having been so close to a MarySue before. "Her name... it's a dead giveaway!"

Amelia threw up her hands.

"What am I? What's going on?"

Hermione had a wary look on her face was she questioned this new arrival.

"Are you a... MarySue...?"

Amelia looked like she was about to throw up.

"What? _**ME**_? A MarySue?" She burst out laughing, making Draco jump. "You've got to be joking!"

Snape finally separated from the wall.

"Just... what are you then?"

VI

A/N: Sorry, I had to end it there! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Please!


	3. Self Insertion

Attack of the MarySue : Self Insertion

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'd like more though, so if you read, please review! Yeah, sorry for not updating in a while. I've had writers block and lack of reviews lol. Read and Review please! (Oh and obviously this fic will NOT be able to be cross referenced with the final Harry Potter Book).

I

Amelia squinted at Snape. She crossed her arms so they were pressed tightly against her chest, the stone floor leaving her a bit chilly.

"I'm a highschool student. I'm in tenth grade."

Draco lowered in wand warily.

"A... muggle? Are you a muggle?"

Amelia flinched badly. Her eyes were wide and glassy as her skin turned ashen grey.

"W-w-what did you c-call me?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"Muggle. A person who is not magical."

Amelia's hands flew up to her face and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"No!" She turned away and her shoulders began to shake. "Why is this... happening... I d-d-don't understand..."

Hermione walked over to Amelia, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The muggle swatted it away. The Genius stepped back a little, but Granger would not give up.

"Come on... I'm sure this is all just a mistake... a misunderstanding."

Amelia's eyes were bright red as she turned to the two wizards and one witch.

"I-I'm... I'm so... disgusted with myself..." She wept some more. "How could I stoop that low? I wasn't even thinking! I was sleeping! How did I get here?"

Draco finally found his voice.

"What's your problem?"

The muggle hiccuped.

"I can't talk to you. I shouldn't be talking to any of you." She turned away. "I don't deserve it." She sniffed. "I-I... I somehow used the self-insertion technique..."

Amelia didn't have time to continue. Just then, a girl with hot pink hair and a C cup bust peered into the kitchen.

"Draco!" All four of the occupants of the room turned. "OH DRACO! TAKE ME! MAKE LOVE TO ME DRACO!"

Amelia gasped as Draco Malfoy quickly shot the thing down with a quick Avada Kedavra curse. As the being burst into sparkles, the muggle tilted her head to the side. Her tears were slowing as she sniffed.

"Ouch... that's a MarySue alright."

Snape walked over to her briskly, his cloak billowing behind him.

"How did you know that?"

Amelia looked up into the cold professor's eyes without a hint of fear.

"Trust me, I've dealt with these characters before, Snape."

The spying Death Eater narrowed his dark eyes.

"How did you know my name?"

The muggle had a bit of a smirk on her face.

"I know a lot about you. You're a Death Eater and your worst memory involves Harry's dad." She turned. "You're Hermione Granger, and you are Draco Malfoy." She held up her hand to silence them. "The reason I know this is simple. In my world, lots of people know about you. It's too hard to explain, but trust me when I say that I'm not supposed to be here and I'd leave if I knew how."

II

"I don't see why I can't go to my House's Common Room."

Professor Snape grumbled as he stalked down the secret passageway. Draco muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Deal with it, Gramps" but no one was sure. Hermione was lighting the way with her wand, and Amelia was looking at all the stone, her lips pulled back into a grin.

"Okay, here we are."

Hermione opened the door to a bunch of Gryffindor faces. They scowled at Snape, nodded blandly at Draco, but then stopped on Amelia.

Whispers instantly went up. People started backing away. The muggle was a bit put out, but she remained silent as she scanned the walls.

"Who is that?"

"Is she one of _**them**_?"

"What if she could turn into one? Like a booby-trap?"

Draco rolled his emerald eyes.

"Shut up. She's just a muggle." Amelia rose her eyebrows, as if not believing that Draco stood up for her. The Pureblood glared at her. "Trust me, if I had to deal with those whispers, I was going to go crazy. Don't get all mushy on me."

Instantly, all niceness was gone from her face.

"You _wish._"

A silence. Draco just huffed and sat down, crossing his arms. Amelia just rolled her eyes and sat down in a corner near the bookshelves, pulling a dusty book off of it. Ron Weasley whistled, nudging Harry Potter.

"Get a load of _that _muggle."

Fred and George chortled.

"Ha! She can't be all that bad!"

The twins bounded over to the girl. Hermione watched them joke with her, making her smile faintly.

"She's not from this world."

Harry and Ron did a double take.

"What?"

The Genius shook herself so she didn't stare at the girl who had now put down the book and was conversing enthusiastically with Fred and George.

"She knew all about Snape, Draco, and I." She looked into the fire. "Everything. Well, not _everything_ but enough. Enough to convince me that... she's from some other sort of parrallel... plane."

Harry and Ron were silent for a while, until the Boy Who Lived spoke up.

"I would say that you've been reading too much science fiction... but that brain of yours has saved my life countless of times... so I'll buy that story."

Hermione smiled at her two best friends.

"Thanks."

III

"Why do we have to bring _her_ with us?"

Amelia licked her lips, biting down an insult.

"_Because_ I know a lot more about MarySues than you do! I know how to handle them, and how they are created."

Draco moved his hands to mimic her. Hermione slapped his arm.

"Stop it you two. You're being immature."

That got Amelia to shut up. The dynamic, now trio, were stalking the hallways. Hermione had leant Amelia some clothes and robes, but even the strongest of wands proved to be useless in her hands.

So Amelia asked George if he needed his Beater's bat anytime soon.

And that was how she got the bat. She was swinging it aimlessly, saying softly about how she used to play softball.

"Who are we looking for today?"

Hermione's posture was straight and her eyes had a determined gleam to them.

"McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Draco sighed and Amelia grinned.

"Dumbledore? Really?" She seemed to bounce with anticipation. "To meet him would be an honor... even where I come from..."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but they heard a noise. All three of them ducked behind a suit of armor. Hermione peered around, gazing into the Great Hall. Her mouth went dry.

"Oh Merlin..."

Draco and Amelia stuck their heads out around the corner.

"Holy shit."

"There has to be thousands of them!"

The three of them shivered.

"Why did this happen to us?" Draco grabbed the collars of Amelia's robes. "You know! You said you knew everything about them! Tell us!"

The muggle seemed to have lost her intent on not liking Draco Malfoy. Her eyes never strayed from his as she pried his hands off of her robes.

"Look, MarySues were once human." She stared at them, as they moved in hoards in the Great Hall. Their breathy voices moaning. "The only thing I can compare them to is zombies." She got a blank stare from Draco and a tilted head from Hermione. "Okay, they have no soul. No flaws, no definite personality. Just what society thinks is perfect."

"The problem is, perfect gets boring, and boring in intense measures can kill a soul. At one time, when the MarySue was in the making, it's soul was probably normal. But... almost always... things go awry and the MarySue will never return to... being human."

Hermione bit her lip.

"How tragic..."

Draco crossed his arms, turning his nose upright.

"It's stupid! If they let themselves try to be amazing and perfect, they should have thought of the consequences."

Amelia nodded solemnly.

"If only more authors thought that way before losing themselves with power."

They were all silent until all three of them agreed that it was time to move. They could talk later.

IV

"Horseshoe."

Dumbledore's office door swung open. Hermione and Draco went inside as Amelia slowly staggered in, staring at the designs, touching the stone. She wasn't surprised about the moving paintings, but she still marveled them.

"Dumbledore! Headmaster!"

Hermione called out. Draco's eyes flickered on all the objects in the room. Amelia clutched George's bat, armed and ready.

"Headmaster?"

They all bit their lips.

"Lemon drop?" All three of them watched in amazement as their Headmaster came out, smiling merrily as though it was Christmas. "Or is it tea that you take now?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Sir... are you alright?"

Dumbledore nodded, slipping a few lemon drops in his mouth.

"Quite. Who is your new friend?"

Draco and Hermione looked behind them, to where the Headmaster was gesturing with his wand. Amelia was staring at him, a slight flush on her face. She bowed her head, her face now turning a fair shade of scarlet.

"My name is Amelia, sir." She coughed. "I'm a muggle from America."

Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow.

"Really now?"

His queries were stopped at once when a small group of unison shouts were heard. Draco paled, if even possible, and grabbed the old man's hand.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here."

The three of them dragged Dumbledore out of his office and down the hall, towards McGonagall's classroom and quarters. Dumbledore adjusted his glasses as he jogged with them.

"What is going on? I didn't think that the school actually came together..."

Hermione sighed.

"Sir, you don't want to know."

V

Amelia waved them over with the bat. All four of them opened the door to the Transfiguration room. It was dark and dusty. Draco waved spider webs away with his wand. Dumbledore blinked away the smell of mold.

Hermione found the door that led to McGonagall's room.

"Professor!"

Hermione's curt knocking was met with a weak cry.

"Go away!" A cough. "Merlin... just leave this school..."

At first, Hermione was taken aback. But then, remembering the situation that their school was in, she knocked again.

"Professor, it's me, Hermione Granger! I take your class, I am best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and I get top scores. I'm a bookworm and a Mugglebo–"

The door opened, cutting her off.

There stood the Transfiguration teacher. She was skinnier than usual, her cheeks and eyes sunken in. She trembled and Amelia quickly helped her down the stairs. McGonagall had tears in her wrinkled eyes.

"My dear girl, I didn't think you survived..."

She hugged Hermione, releasing Amelia. She even rubbed Draco's slicked back hair. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with tears as he looked at her.

"Minerva... what happened to you?"

The Transfiguration professor almost sobbed as she hugged her dear friend Albus close.

"Oh, Albus! I thought everyone was gone! Those... those things..."

Draco, Hermione, and Amelia all had to stand back, leaving the two teachers with some time to themselves. They all huddled in a circle.

"We can't just go around and rescue _**all **_of the teachers! I mean... we don't have enough supplies and food. We'll run out!"

Hermione gasped at Draco's statement.

"I can't _believe _you! How could you say such a thing?"

Amelia scratched her head, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe... maybe we should come up with a plan... to get rid of them... all a once..."

The other two magical beings fell silent, and now, for once, the muggle had their attention.

VI

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Did you like "Amelia"? Was everyone IC? REVIEW! Please. Lol.


End file.
